


Планы

by Pheeby



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mayor is Creepy, Missions Gone Wrong, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Октавиуса есть план. Великий план. План Соблазнения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Планы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512948) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Его план был идеален. Ведь как бы Октавиусу ни нравилось гонять с Джедидайей от громадного Рекси или — как Джедидайя это называл — «заниматься погоном скота», римлянин подозревал, что, пока Джедидайя, смеясь, вел машину, а сам он изо всех сил цеплялся за ремень безопасности — это не самое подходящее время завязывать серьезную беседу.

И поэтому он составил план. Великий план. План, которым бы гордились боги и в основе которого лежало то, что получалось у Октавиуса лучше всего — быть лидером. Его люди уверяли, что у него впечатляющие способности. Члены сената, кивая и улыбаясь, поддакивали, говоря, что он рожден руководить.

Также, правда, они упоминали, что как преданные члены сената они заслужили прогулку на аэроплане, но это не меняло сути.

— Джедидайя, — произнес Октавиус, стоя рядом с ним на выступе между диорамами перед рассветом. — Я тут задумался, не разработать ли нам международный договор, чтобы отношения между нашими странами имели официальную основу. 

— Заняться дипломатией? — Джедидайя, чья кожа уже блестела от пота, тяжело вздохнул и продолжил вытягивать свисавшую до пола веревку. — Не знаю, Окти, ты же в курсе, я из тех, кто всё решает пистолетным выстрелом.

— Я осведомлен об этом, мой друг, но мои люди начали проявлять беспокойство, — чистейшая ложь, на самом деле солдаты всё чаще испрашивали разрешения «потусить» с ковбоями, — и офицеры высказывали опасения. 

Еще одна ложь — офицеры, почувствовав свободу от обязанностей, затевали всё больше вечеринок.

Джедидайя задумчиво хмыкнул и вздохнул:

— Ну хорошо. Завтра здесь же в обычное время?

Октавиус сдержал улыбку и, приложив к груди кулак, важно кивнул:

— Даю слово.

Джедидайя улыбнулся и закатил глаза, накидывая скрученную веревку на плечо. 

— Мне пора удирать, чтобы успеть провести перекличку и убедиться, что Ли не пропал снова. Этот китаец никогда не исправится.

Продолжая улыбаться, Джедидайя сделал пару шагов назад, склонил голову, тронув краешек шляпы, и развернулся на каблуках, насвистывая незнакомую песенку. И Октавиус совсем-совсем не пялился ему вслед, на то, как покачиваются его бедра и как джинсы обтягивают его ноги и задницу.

Он не пялился.

Ну, может, немного.

Октавиус не мог дождаться следующей ночи, когда сможет привести свой план в исполнение.

———

И пусть Октавиус умел лучше чем кто-либо спланировать кампанию или повести своих людей в битву, сердечные дела казались ему намного сложнее. Он видел цель, но путь к ее достижению был не так прост. Октавиус не мог просто взять и напрямую признаться. В современном мире всё было иначе, и сам Джедидайя отличался ото всех, кого он когда-либо встречал. Так что неудивительно, что их отношения уникальны.

Он должен взять ситуацию в свои руки. Контролировать ход беседы, заставить Джедидайю выслушать его, ведь было ясно, что дипломатия не входила в число сильных сторон Джеда. Октавиус выступит советчиком и впечатлит его своими лидерскими способностями. Они поговорят о некоторых вопросах внутренней и внешней политики и, может быть... Может, даже сходят на свидание. Или поцелуются. Или еще что-нибудь. Октавиус покраснел, представив себе Джедидайю, восхищенного его рассказами и подвигами... 

Но не стоит радоваться раньше времени! Всё нужно совершить шаг за шагом.

Октавиус поторопился скрыться в своих личных комнатах, где взял в руки подарок. Если бы они были в настоящем Риме, он мог бы осыпать Джедидайю дарами любви: вино, виноград, шелка... всё, что только понравится его избраннику. Но это не был настоящий Рим. Это был Рим в масштабе один к тысяче, поэтому Октавиус решил преподнести небольшой искусно сделанный меч, не слишком броский, ведь в диораме не было кузницы, но тем не менее готовый к применению.

Следующей ночью Октавиус предстал перед своими людьми, окинул взглядом строй собравшихся солдат и почувствовал легкое головокружение.

— Дипломатическая встреча между мной и представителем ковбоев очень важна, — громко и авторитетно заявил Октавиус, играя пальцами с рукояткой второго меча, висевшего на его ремне. — И поэтому я прошу вас нам не мешать. Всё ясно?

Его прекрасно обученные солдаты выкрикнули «Да, командир!», и Октавиус кивнул, позволяя им разойтись.

Он ждал на выступе между диорамами,прислушиваясь к звукам обеих экспозиций. До него доносился услаждающий слух голос Джедидайи, выкрики его занятых работой людей — «Раз-два, взяли!». Октавиус был настолько погружен в мысли о Джедидайе, что не заметил подошедшего человека, пока тот не прочистил горло.

Обернувшись, Октавиус встретился взглядом с тучным мужчиной в черном костюме, со странного вида усами и седыми, как снег, волосами, скрытыми под высокой шляпой.

— Мэр Таннер, приятно познакомиться, — мужчина протянул ему руку, и Октавиус ее пожал. Рукопожатие было крепким, но куда слабее, чем у Джедидайи.

И не таким приятным. 

— Прошу меня простить, — произнес Октавиус, в ушах которого до сих пор звучала песенка ковбоя о железной дороге, — а вы...?

— Я главный на Диком Западе, естественно! — весело ответил мужчина, положив левую руку на пузо, и улыбка углубила морщины на его лице.

— Простите, — повторил Октавиус, чувствуя себя так, словно где-то неподалеку была спрятана скрытая камера, а по ту сторону экрана над ним смеялся Джед, — я всегда думал, что Джедидайя у вас главный.

Мэр гортанно засмеялся и с некоторым акцентом сказал:

— Джедидайя? Он стойкий малый, но дипломатия совсем не его конек, если вы понимаете, о чем я. 

Мужчина подмигнул, и Октавиус поскорее выпустил его руку из своей.

Скованно кивнув, он достал меч, который предназначался Джедидайе, и протянул его мэру.

— В знак мира между нашими народами.

Мэр ухватил меч за рукоять своими грубыми и мозолистыми руками, но было видно, что он не умел обращаться с подобным оружием. Он держал меч совершенно неправильно, слишком слабо, не учитывая вес металла, и поэтому тот выскользнул из его хватки и со звоном упал на пол. Октавиус нагнулся, чтобы его поднять, и вновь передал собеседнику. Мэр Таннер неуклюже забрал меч, скользнув по руке Октавиуса испачканной чернилами рукой.

— Простите, мой дорогой. Я не предназначен для битв, но всё равно спасибо за подарок.

Римлянин почувствовал, как на его лице образуется фальшивая улыбка. Мэр улыбнулся ему в ответ, и Октавиус вновь обратил внимание на странную форму его усов, напоминавших не то гигантскую гусеницу, не то пушнину ласки-альбиноса.

«Дерьмо! — подумал Октавиус, решив, что это короткое и неуместное словцо отлично подходило к происходящему. — В плане появились неожиданные погрешности». 

———

Встреча прошла хорошо. В том смысле хорошо, что Октавиус не засыпал, переключая внимание на диораму Майя, как обычно происходило на собраниях сената. Мэр Таннер хоть и не был Джедидайей, но его прямой взгляд на политику, если сравнивать с позицией римских сенаторов, был как глоток свежего воздуха. Почти всю ночь они провели в беседе на нейтральной территории, а именно на выступе между их землями. Октавиус отвлекался лишь пару раз, вслушиваясь в выкрики «раз-два». 

Что бы они там ни значили.

Они с мэром договорились о еженедельных дипломатических встречах. Успели затронулть тему совместных собраний для своих граждан с целью изучения чужой культуры, но пока всё было на ранних стадиях — общее представление, без конкретики.

На следующую ночь Октавиус, решив, что ему следует поговорить с Джедидайей наедине, предложил исследовать неизведанные места музея. Обычно по поручению Ларри они почти всё свое свободное время нянчились с Рекси, и погонять по музею так часто, как хотелось бы, им не удавалось.

— Джедидайя, скажи, — осторожно подбирая слова, начал Октавиус, пока они шли к игрушечной машинке, спрятанной за углом, — почему у вас мэр Таннер главный, а не ты? 

— Я ж тебе говорил — я не из тех, кто готов весь день просиживать задницу. Нетушки, пусть этим дипломатическим бредом занимаются старые развалины, — ответил Джедидайя с веселыми искорками в глазах и широкой ухмылкой, — только без обид, Окти.

— Никаких обид, — пробормотал Октавиус, неосознанно подняв руку к шлему. Приподняв его, он провел ладонью по жестким волосам, которые больше не были черны, как вороново крыло. Да, он немного старше Джедидайи, но ведь не настолько? Не так стар, как мэр Таннер с его сединой?

Хмурясь, Октавиус поправил шлем и поравнялся с ковбоем. Но даже веселый смех Джедидайи не заставил его почувствовать себя сильно моложе.

— Ты же не принял это близко к сердцу, да, Окти? — спросил тот, коснувшись его плечом, и ткань между ними ненадолго притянулась от статического электричества. — Если тебе станет легче, то знай, что из всех больших шишек я считаю тебя самым лучшим.

Октавиус остановился, сердце бешено застучало у него в груди, и он поспешил догнать Джедидайю, продолжавшего шагать, как ни в чем не бывало. 

— Я правда лучший для тебя, Джедидайя? — спросил он.

— Ну конечно, — ответил ковбой, и его голос обволакивал слух Октавиуса, как шелк. Он едва сдержал дрожь от того, как легко Джедидайя в этом признался.

— Как и ты для меня, — произнес Октавиус. — Я хотел сказать... — продолжил он, сглотнув, — что и ты для меня во всем лучший.

Джедидайя обернулся и одарил его столь яркой улыбкой, что была сравнима лишь с сиянием звезд над Римской Империей, ведущих к победе.

— Ты отличный приятель, — сказал Джедидайя.

Приятель. Не партнер.

Октавиус коротко кивнул:

— И ты прекрасный боевой товарищ.

Пока что.

Джедидайя улыбнулся, хлопнув его по плечу:

— Хватит уже так напрягаться. А то к старости спина болеть будет. 

И снова про старость. Но ведь он, Октаивиус, вовсе не так стар, правда же? Да, конечно, он старше Джедидайи, чьи светлые волосы, без намека на седину, еще не потеряли своего блеска, и который не уставал даже после долгой ходьбы и... 

Октавиус почувствовал, как его тело медленно цепенеет, словно уже наступало утро...

«Дерьмо, — неуместное слово, но прекрасно подходящее к происходящему. — Я старый».

Весь остаток ночи Октавиуса мучила мысль о том, что Джедидайя был из другого времени, из новой эры, где существовали пистолеты, и железная дорога, и... блины. И если вспомнить, как ковбой увлеченно управлял автомобилем, вопя от радости, в то время как сам Октавиус беспомощно цеплялся за ремень...

— Поторопись, копуша! — Джедидайя зацепился в прыжке за край ступени и болтал ногами в поисках опоры. 

Они решили наведаться на третий этаж, но, конечно же, машинку пришлось оставить, так что добирались на своих двоих. Ухнув, Джедидайя перекинул ноги через край и перекатился, оказавшись на второй ступени, а спустя мгновение уже пытался запрыгнуть на третью. В то время как Октавиус всё еще боролся с первой ступенькой, не в состоянии поднять ноги на достаточную высоту.

И кстати о болях в спине...

Джедидайя, заметив его усилия, спрыгнул с третьей ступени, приземлившись с кувырком, чтобы подать ему руку. Однако в этот раз Октавиус не почувствовал обычной благодарности, сопряженной с радостью от их прикосновения, и как можно скорее отпустил руку в перчатке. Покраснев под взглядом Джедидайи, Октавиус мысленно обругал себя. Он полководец, он солдат, ему не нужна помощь.

Всю дорогу он отказывался от помощи Джедидайи — в итоге, когда тот уже стоял на вершине лестницы, Октавиус всё еще преодолевал высоту двумя ступенями ниже.

— Иди без меня! — сказал он, с трудом заставляя себя выровнять дыхание, чтобы скрыть одышку.

— Ты уверен, кемосабе? — спросил Джедидайя. — Я ведь могу помочь, если...

— Я в порядке! — рявкнул Октавиус, и кончики его ушей покраснели от унижения, когда он взглянул вверх — туда, где высоко-высоко стоял Джедидайя. Октавиус попытался обнадеживающе улыбнуться, но боялся, что выражение его лица, покрасневшего и немолодого, больше напоминало усталую гримасу. Он некрасив.

В конце концов он решил сесть и подумать, пока Джедидайя пойдет вперед. Он был стар. Эта мысль не должна была оказаться для него неожиданной. Он знал, что уже не юнец, но его удивило, что он еще старше, чем думал. Неожиданно Октавиус почувствовал усталость во всём теле — от пальцев ног до спины и затылка.

Разве мог Джедидайю заинтересовать такой старый измученный полководец? Он даже не был уверен, что того вообще интересуют мужчины, а уж тем более такие старые. Прислонившись к откосу последней ступени на третий этаж, Октавиус тяжело вздохнул.

Неожиданно его план соблазнения показался ему полной бессмыслицей и чудачеством. Мечты старика, ослепленного любовью и не замечавшего пропасти. Шаг вперед. Два назад.

———

Но вместо того, чтобы позволить мыслям о возрасте погрузить его в пучину отчаяния, следующие несколько ночей Октавиус делал всё возможное, чтобы казаться... моложе, так сказать. Он пытался выглядеть энергичным и готовым на приключения, и Джедидайя принял такое поведение сходу.

— Так что будь с Бетси поосторожней, — Джедидайя погладил через окно красно-синюю крышу автомобиля. — Ты уверен, что знаешь, как ею управлять? 

— Разумеется, знаю, — фыркнул Октавиус, обхватив дрожащими пальцами руль и располагая над педалями дрожащие ноги. Он осторожно опустил ступню, и машина дернулась, заставив застежку шлема, туго затянутую под подбородком, впиться ему в кожу.

— Вот... видишь, это... это был газ. 

Джедидайя, расположившийся на пассажирском сидении, бросил на него опасливый взгляд и уточнил:

— Точно не хочешь, чтобы я повел, Окти? — а потом улыбнулся, поправляя шляпу. — Неужели я на твой вкус вожу слишком быстро?

Напрягшись всем телом, но с решительным блеском в глазах Октавиус ответил: 

— Я так полагаю, это был вызов?

Он зажал педаль до упора, автомобиль некоторое время бешено вращал колесами вхолостую, а потом сорвался с места быстрее, чем когда-либо. Джедидайя рядом воскликнул от восторга, и земля затряслась от тяжелых шагов Рекси.

Октавиус улыбнулся, услышав этот радостный крик, хотя сам цеплялся за руль мертвой хваткой и пытался унять желудок. Они ехали быстро. Невероятно быстро. Если бы за рулем сейчас находился Джедидайя, Октавиус бы уже требовал замедлить ход... но Джедидайя лишь смеялся и радостно покрикивал, и Октавиус не променял бы это ни на что на свете. 

Пару раз они едва не перевернулись — автомобиль заносило так, что на земле оставалось лишь два колеса, а две фигурки в салоне прижимало друг к другу... пока Октавиус поспешно не отклонялся в сторону, чтобы урегулировать распределение веса. Он понимал, что это безрассудство, но такое поведение заставляло его чувствовать себя молодым. Непобедимым... Правда больше всего на свете Октавиусу хотелось покинуть машину, отдохнуть и, может быть, освободить желудок от содержимого. 

К концу ночи Октавиус дал себе зарок не садиться за руль до конца своих дней. Джедидайя наблюдал за ним, взволнованно поджав губы — к концу поездки даже его восклицания переросли в «Эй-эй, полегче, притормози, партнер» и «Что, черт возьми, на тебя нашло, Окти?»

Октавиус разрывался между благодарностью и раздражением. 

Следующей ночью он отменил встречу с Джедидайей под надуманным предлогом, будто давно не тренировал своих людей. Тренировки и правда пора было возобновить. В действительности же Октавиус зализывал раны, собирал по кусочкам собственную гордость и делал то, что умел лучше всего — руководил. 

Где-то посреди ночи, выкрикивая очередной приказ, Октавиус услышал знакомое хриплое покашливание. Обернувшись, он увидел мэра Таннера, вспотевшего, как свинья перед убоем. Впрочем, на то была причина — к горлу старика были приставлены мечи римских воинов, охранявших границы диорамы.

— Мэр Таннер, — поприветствовал Октавиус, жестом руки приказав войскам молчать. 

Стражи границ — с лицами, не выражающими никаких эмоций — вернулись на свои позиции.

— Что привело вас в Рим? — о Юпитер, неужто мэр передумал насчет их дипломатических планов? Хотя, нет, постойте, — Октавиус всей душой надеялся, что тот передумал.

— Я был по соседству, — произнес мэр Таннер, — решил вот зайти. 

Он снова кашлянул, капля пота скатилась со лба по щеке и исчезла в его бороде.

— Хотя нет, по правде сказать, я хотел узнать, не найдется ли у вас времени поговорить? 

Он кивнул на выступ между их диорамами. Октавиус кивнул в ответ и коротко, по латыни, приказал войскам разойтись. Подойдя к мэру поближе, он заметил, что тот всё еще дрожал, опасливо поглядывая на воинов, когда они проходили мимо. Октавиусу даже стало его жаль. Очевидно, мэр никогда не был на поле боя. 

— О чем вы хотели поговорить? — спросил Октавиус, не представляя, что нового или шокирующего могло произойти в музее за пару дней.

Официальный тон Октавиуса, похоже, слегка успокоил мэра. Тот перестал дрожать, поправил жакет, стряхнул с плеча невидимую пылинку. Поверх его плеча Октавиус увидел Джедидайю — сняв шляпу, тот прислонил ухо к путям. Видно отсюда было немногое — слишком уж далеко, но Октавиус отчетливо разглядел приподнятую от земли задницу. Такую крепкую и округлую, обтянутую джинсами... Октавиус с нарастающим интересом наблюдал, как Джедидайя, сильнее прижался к земле, отклячил зад еще выше... 

— ...так что вы об этом думаете? 

Оторвав взгляд от Джедидайи и порадовавшись, что под тогой у него были подштанники, Октавиус машинально кивнул, но затем замер.

— Простите, о чем вы говорили? — переспросил он, тут же возвращая внимание к Джедидайе, который уже поднялся с земли и беседовал с машинистом, оживленно размахивая руками. Октавиусу было интересно, о чем они разговаривают. Так, еще раз, почему он отменил сегодняшнюю встречу? 

В конце концов, мэр Таннер и правда хотел просто поговорить. Ничего официального, просто еще одна одинокая душа в слишком большом и одновременно слишком маленьком для них всех пространстве музея. Мэр хотел найти единомышленника для бесед, и Октавиус мог признать, что желал того же. С мэром можно было обсудить такие темы, которые все остальные назвали бы «старперскими». Октавиус даже расслабился в ходе беседы, позволив себе задавать вопросы, которые не задавал Джедидайе, боясь показаться невежественным. Например, каковы на вкус блины или почему их паровая колесница так шумела.

Мэр Таннер отвечал терпеливо, объяснял всё с такой ясностью, что Октавиусу казалось, словно он беседует с ученым философом, даже когда мэр признался, что не так много и знает. К концу разговора они уже вместе смеялись, делясь друг с другом историями и жалобами на нерадивых подчиненных. 

Уходя, мэр попросил Октавиуса звать его по имени — Кеннет.

Октвиус обещал держать это в уме.

После этой ночи мэр Таннер всё чаще просил Октавиуса уделить ему время, и хотя тот с радостью соглашался — ведь это значило, что отношения между диорамами укреплялись, глазами он продолжал выискивать Джедидайю поверх плеча старика. Пока мэр однажды не пригласил Октавиуса в свою усадьбу, что была больше и крепче тряпичных палаток работников Дикого Запада. И не пропускала звуки. Октавиус огорчился, поняв, что больше не сможет слышать Джедидайю, как было, когда встречи с мэром происходили на выступе между диорамами. 

Октавиус задумался, не к лучшему ли, что теперь он меньше времени проводит с Джедидайей. Тот сам не искал с ним встреч, и Октавиус усилием воли не поворачивал голову, чтобы лишний раз на него не взглянуть, следуя за мэром Таннером к его дому. 

Ах, но со временем мэр стал таким скучным! Судя по всему, когда тонкости дипломатии были обсуждены, а у Октавиуса закончились все вопросы, мэр Таннер мог говорить только о том, что знал лучше всего. О себе любимом. Старик мог без конца балаболить о своих достижениях из прошлой жизни и гордо рассказывал о былых валютных сбережениях — словно в их странном ночном мире музея это имело какое-то значение!

Но это было бы даже терпимо, могло стать привычной частью всех тех обязанностей, что Октавиус сам на себя возложил, если бы мэр не приступил к задуманной им игре. Лишь теперь Октавиус догадался, что его бахвальство статусом и богатством было не просто проявлением дружеского соперничества между двумя мужчинами высокого положения. Это не была демонстрация силы... или скорее, была, но не в том смысле, к какому привык Октавиус. 

О, нет, всё было гораздо хуже!

— Ты знаешь, — произнес мэр Таннер, со скрипом перемещая стул и медленно пододвигаясь к Октавиусу, — у нас на Западе так одиноко. Так мало женщин — почти все мужчины.

До смерти скучавший Октавиус, которому отсюда не была видна даже диорама Майя, ответил:

— У нас в Риме тоже мало женщин. 

— О, я это знаю, — произнес мэр Таннер, и кусочки мозаики наконец сложились в цельную картину. Чуть хрипловатый тон, которым мэр произнес эту фразу, манера, с которой он чуть подался к нему... Но Таннера выдал блеск в глазах... блеск в глазах и его грязные ручонки, потянувшиеся к рукам Октавиуса на столе. Римлянин резко встал — он, может, и носил «юбку», по меркам Дикого Запада, но он был далеко не обморочной девицей — и строго сказал:

— Думаю, на сегодня хватит.

И только в четырех стенах его собственной комнаты в Колизее до него дошел весь смысл происходящего. Мэр Таннер, этот старик, командовавший на Западе, с ним флиртовал! Уже пару недель как. И только когда Октавиуса пробила дрожь отвращения, он неожиданно осознал, что собирался соблазнять Джедидайю точно таким же способом. 

Октавиус застонал и рухнул на кровать. Всё так запуталось!

———

Следующей ночью он решил поговорить с Джедидайей. Объявив своим людям перерыв, он быстрым шагом, высоко подняв подбородок, направился к соседней диораме. Отыскать Джедидайю было не сложно — тот перекрикивал всех остальных, раздавая приказы — чего, отметил римлянин, никогда не делал мэр Таннер. 

Октавиус еще даже не успел окликнуть приятеля, как Джедидайя первым его заметил. Хотя, рассудил Октавиус, римское одеяние довольно сильно выделяется на фоне пустынного пейзажа. Джедидайя был верхом — его вид и голос радовали все чувства после вынужденного общения с мэром Таннером. 

— Ты наконец-то освободился! Или мне стоит взять номерок в очередь, мистер дипломат? — просиял Джедидайя и приподнял шляпу, тень от яркой лампы упала на его лицо. Эти слова словно бы разрешили все сомнения Октавиуса. Он сможет. Сможет соблазнить Джедидайю Смита и заставить умчаться с ним вместе в закат. Только ему нужен план. И не такой ужасный, как предыдущий. 

Октавиус открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, как его прервало чье-то покашливание. 

Мэр Таннер.

Дерьмо.

— Прости, мой милый мальчик, — вмешался мэр, прежде чем Октавиус успел заговорить, — но у твоего друга сегодня есть дела.

Таннер произнес это настолько фривольным тоном, словно... словно они... Октавиуса чуть не стошнило при мысли.

Но Джедидайя, похоже, не заметил инсинуаций и лишь пожал плечами.

— В следующий раз тогда, — ответил он, недовольно поджав губы и поправляя шляпу. Он кинул взгляд на Октавиуса, и тому показалось, что глаза Джедидайи сузились — и далеко не из-за слишком яркого света от лампы. Сузились в подозрении.

Октавиус глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться, и отодвинулся подальше от пытливых рук мэра. Дипломатия. А значит, нужно вести себя дипломатично. Таков его долг.

От этого слова Октавиуса перекосило. 

Вернувшись в дом мэра — всю дорогу тот не отходил ни на шаг — он поспешил сесть как можно дальше от места, которое обычно занимал хозяин. К его ужасу, Таннер уселся точно напротив, их ноги соприкоснулись под небольшим столом. Римлянин поспешил отодвинуть стул, но оказался прижат к солидной деревянной стене за спиной. 

Дипломатия. Всё ради укрепления взаимоотношений между их народами. 

Прочистив горло, Октавиус положил руки на подлокотники и произнес самым нейтральным голосом, на который был способен:

— О чем вы хотели поговорить?

Мэр Таннер, благоухающий чрезвычайно сильным одеколоном, лишь хмыкнул и начал медленно придвигать к нему руки вдоль небольшого обеденного столика. 

— Мэр Таннер, — предупреждающе произнес Октавиус, пытаясь вложить в этот титул всю свою неприязнь.

— Я просил звать меня Кеннетом, Октавиус, — сказал мужчина, но благоразумно остановил поползновения рук. Зато Октавиус почувствовал прикосновение шерстяного носка к своей обнаженной ноге.

— Знаешь, Октавиус, — продолжал мэр Таннер, пока он пытался поджать ноги и отодвинуться подальше к стене, — я не понимаю, что ты нашел в Джедидайе. Этот мальчишка слишком заносчив.

При упоминании имени Джедидайи Октавиус будто застыл. Он смотрел, как шевелятся губы мэра и представлял, как голыми руками вырывает седые клочья из усов и бороды, стараясь сделать как можно больнее. Пока старикашка не зарыдает над красными рубцами на своем лице и не заречется раз и навсегда его трогать. 

— Простите? — осведомился Октавиус вместо этого. 

— Да какой из него мужчина? — продолжал Таннер, не замечая сжавшихся в кулаки рук собеседника.

— Не то что из вас? — спросил Октавиус, остановив взгляд на пивном животе мэра и его лысеющей голове с заботливо зачесанными клочками волос.

Мэр Таннер, этот слепой идиот, лишь кивнул — похоже, совершенно не расслышав скепсиса в его тоне. 

— Ну конечно! — самодовольно ответил мэр, не замечая подвоха. — Этот ковбой и не представляет себе всех тех сложностей, с коими нам приходится сталкиваться как руководителям. 

Мэр рассмеялся, и Октавиусу захотелось ударить его по лицу. 

А еще ему хотелось кричать, оскорблять и кидаться вещами, но вместо этого он заставил себя успокоиться, считая вдохи и воображая услаждающий душу голос Джеда. Наверняка ковбой в это время не просиживал свою задницу, а где-то за стеной действительно занимался важными делами, выкрикивая приказы, которые беспрекословно выполнялись. Дипломатия. Дипломатия. Нужно быть дипломатичным. 

— Так что ты скажешь? — спросил мэр Таннер, терзая слух Октавиуса своим скрипучим голосом. 

— Что я скажу о чем? — устало спросил Октавиус, заранее прикидывая, как ответить «нет».

— О нас.

— О нас? — переспросил Октавиус.

Мэр подмигнул, и его руки вновь заскользили по столешнице, как змеи, стремящиеся к своей жертве. Октавиус решил действовать по обстоятельствам. Он вынул меч и опустил лезвие на стол с такой быстротой, что казалось удивительным, как мэр Таннер, который, вероятно, из всех мышц тренировал только голосовые связки, вовремя убрал руки.

Разобравшись с проблемой, Октавиус не произнес более ни слова, убрал меч в ножны и вышел за дверь. Там он вздохнул, и словно гора свалилась с его плеч, когда до его слуха донесся голос Джедидайи.

— И это, по-вашему, называется «поднять камень»? — разорялся тот, и Октавиус с восхищением наблюдал, как Джедидайя помогает другим ковбоям справиться с тяжестью, не переставая кричать: — Да я один больше подниму!

Настоящий мужчина. Во всех отношениях.

И как-то совсем незаметно Октавиус оказался плечом к плечу с Джедидайей, берясь за работу вместе со всеми. При его помощи и под новые мотивирующие выкрики валун успешно загрузили на поезд, и паровоз шумно выпустил пар.

Джедидайя улыбнулся и объявил перерыв, с усмешкой отряхивая пыль с кожаных перчаток:

— Эй, Окти, ты не... 

Схватив его за жилет, Октавиус притянул его губы к своим. Продолжая поцелуй, он чувствовал, что Джедидайя застыл, но его это не остановило. Он поднял руку к светлым волосам на затылке и чуть изменил наклон, заставляя Джедидайю приоткрыть рот.

И тот практически растаял в его руках, руки в кожаных перчатках обхватили Октавиуса за пояс, сцепившись за его спиной. 

Поцелуй продолжался, пока им обоим не потребовался воздух.

— Ты был прав, — произнес тогда Октавиус, отрывистым дыханием сдувая светлые пряди, обрамляющие лицо Джедидайи, путаясь пальцами в волосах на его затылке. — Дипломатия — дерьмо.

Джедидайя моргнул и, словно до него не сразу дошли слова, рассмеялся:

— Я же тебе говорил! Никогда не думал, что доживу до дня, когда услышу из уст Окти-с-палкой-в-заднице слово «дерьмо». 

До них донесся звук — полузадушенное шипение или что-то вроде того, словно где-то душили змею. Октавиус и Джедидайя обернулись, только сейчас вспомнив о других обитателях диорамы, которые смотрели на них во все глаза. Впереди всех стоял мэр Таннер, его бледная кожа выглядела отвратительно неестественной в резком свете ламп. 

Вокруг не было слышно ни звука, шахтеры остановили добычу, никто больше не запевал «Кэмптонские скачки». Даже громкий шум паровоза исчез, машинист выглядывал сквозь оконное стекло, в явном потрясении наблюдая за ними. Не хватало только катящегося перекати-поле — почему-то подумал Октавиус, но ветра не было — еще бы, они же находились в помещении, естественно, ветра не было! — так что не стоило и ожидать чего-то подобного. 

Поняв, что сейчас ему как никогда пригодятся навыки руководителя, Октавиус шагнул вперед. 

— Так, всё, представление окончено. Возвращайтесь к своим занятиям.

И медленно, один за другим, миниатюры разошлись, за исключением мэра Таннера, продолжавшего тупо на них смотреть, разинув рот и показывая кривые зубы. Прежде чем тот смог прийти в себя, Октавиус взял Джедидайю за руку и потянул за собой — ночь была еще довольно ранней, так что еще оставалось время для приключений, если они поторопятся.

Продолжая тянуть Джедидайю к краю диорамы, Октавиус почувствовал смятение, когда на полпути тот уперся каблуками в каменистый песок.

— Эй-эй, погоди, ты не можешь просто так взять, сотворить такое с парнем, а потом вести его незнамо куда. 

Октавиус замер, и Джед врезался ему в спину, тут же опуская голову и скрывая лицо за полями шляпы. 

Сквозь комок в горле Октавиус спросил:

— Тебе не понравилось, Джедидайя? 

Он легонько сжал пальцами ладонь ковбоя, прежде чем отпустить. Вот и всё. Он слишком стар, слишком... мужчина... и слишком похож на мэра Таннера. Но прежде, чем он развернулся, чтобы уйти — и всегда держаться на почтительном расстоянии, а быть может, просто сигануть с выступа между диорамами, Джедидайя сам схватил его за руку, предотвращая трусливое бегство. 

— Я этого не говорил, — пробурчал он, приподняв голову, чтобы тут же отвести взгляд от Октавиуса, следившего за ним с недоумением и любопытством. Джедидайя сжал обе его руки, игнорируя свои пылающие щеки, и торопливо облизал обветренные губы, складывающиеся в смущенную улыбку.

— Ну тогда пойдем, — улыбнулся Октавиус.


End file.
